


Farewells and Greetings

by Giggleteehee



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Set after the end of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Somehow I feel that Soul is going somewhere far away…”</p>
<p>Soul leaves and Maka waits for him to return. He eventually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewells and Greetings

_“Somehow I feel that Soul is going somewhere far away…”_

 

 

“So… you’re really going?” I asked looking around his empty room

“Yeah. I think it’s time to deal with my family and brother, don’t you?” he answered packing the last box

“Did you tell Blair?”

“Nah or else she’d probably be here unpacking my things.”

“Fair enough.” I kneeled down to help tape the boxes. “Why are you taking everything if you’re coming back?”

“Because I need all my stuff.” He said simply.

Soul was leaving, just like he said. Now that the Kishin was gone there wasn’t all that much to do here in Death City. Yeah there were still fights but nothing as big as what we'd face half a year ago. That’s why he decided to do it now, while there was peace.

“What time does your train leave?”

“One.” That was a little over an hour away

“Why aren’t you telling anyone but me?”

“What is this twenty-one questions?” he sighed turning to face me “Because I don’t want anyone to make a big deal about it. It’d be annoying and so uncool. Plus Black-Star and Tsubaki are training and Kid has to run this city. Everyone’s busy so it’d be a pain to suddenly drop this on them.” He finished closing the last box. “Help me carry this stuff to the car?” I ‘chopped’ his head before grabbing a box “OUCH! What was that for?”

“You didn’t say please.” I poked my tongue out and left

“Women.”

“I heard that!” I called outside our apartment.

We loaded the last of his boxes into the taxi. It was pretty full but we just squeezed it all in. At the train station we got his things unloaded from the car and into the storage part of the train. When that was finally done it was already time. Passengers were being called aboard.

“When will you be back?”

“Again with the questions? What you gonna miss me?” he teased with a massive grin. I hit him again

“Of course not! It’s just I need to know if I’m gonna stay partnered with my dad or find a new one.” I huffed looking away

“Don’t worry you won’t need a new partner.”

“Good because I really don’t want to have to go through the trouble of building them up again.” I paused “… S-so make sure to come back soon…”

“I will. Promise.” He help out his hand with his pinky sticking up

“Promises are just pretty words.”

“Come on.” He insisted so we ‘pinky promised’.

I looked down on the ground when he suddenly whispered in my ear- “Wait for me, ok Maka?”

“What do you mean?” I looked up when he kissed me on the forehead.

I froze feeling my cheeks flash with heat. He smiled again before breaking our pinky’s apart and jumping on the train. Then the doors closed. It started to pull away and I wanted to yell his name before he left but nothing came out.

Then he was gone…

 

 

 

“The weather sure is lovely today.” Tsubaki cheered stretching her arms out

“Yeah.” I replied staring up at the sky

“Thanks for helping me, Maka. With all the training that Black-Star does I’m worried about his health. So I think making him healthy meals will be good.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright Maka? You seem… out of it.”

“Hah? Oh, yeah I’m fine. It’s just like you said, lovely weather.” I smiled.

We walked around town buying food and I gave her some recipe books from the library and a few book stores. It wasn’t till we were heading home that I noticed someone in the crowd. I felt a jolt of energy shoot down my spine.

“Sorry Tsubaki I need to run back for a second.” I handed her the bags and rushed off

“Wait but-!”

“I just forgot something I’ll be back soon.” I said running into the crowd

“But we never went that way…” she finished standing confused.

 

Pushing through the crowd I got to a clearing and looked around but couldn’t see him.

“Maka?” a voice called behind me. I turn to see it was only my father.

“Oh it’s you.” I sighed

“Why so harsh to Papa?” he cried. I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying until someone’s name popped up.

“Wait, what? Where?”

“Um, I think he said he was going to Death Academy now.”

“Thanks Papa!” I yelled as I ran in that direction.

 

When I finally got through the crowd and started going up the stairs I saw Black-Star coming down. He had a massive grin.

“Why are you so happy?”

“What am I not allowed to be?”

“That’s not what I meant.” I huffed

“Apparently Tsubaki is gonna be making me healthy energetic meals with your help!” he cheered

“What who told you that? It was supposed to be a surprize.”

“He told me not to say, but he didn’t say I couldn’t tell you where he was going.” I looked at him with a plain face

“Let me guess, the school?” I said sarcastically

“Where in the school?”

“To see Kid.”

“Wow you really are smart, Maka.”

“Good bye Black-Star. And at least act surprized.” I told him running to the top of the stairs.

 

I went around the school running into professor Stein, Marie senpai, Sid sensei, Free and Eruka who were now teachers. They all told me the same thing, one after another. I was getting tired of it.

“KID!” I yelled once I finally found him

“Oh Maka, you just missed him.” I collapsed on the ground. I was tired of running round like a nut chasing him.

“Ok,” I sighed “See you later Kid.” I said getting up and leaving.

 

On my way back home I saw Tsubaki again. She was worried since I ran in a different direction. I apologised and helped her carry the bags again. I ended up going to hers to help with the cooking and to clear up anything she wasn’t sure of. When I finally got home I lay down on the couch and fell asleep before I knew it.

When I woke it was already morning. I noticed I had a blanket on me. I looked around the apartment but there was only me in the room. Checking mine and Souls old room everything looked the same. I felt disappointed when I heard the front door open.

“Oh you're awake.” A familiar voice said “I just went out to get some snacks since you’re usually the one to cook. Instant noodles good, or did you wanna make something?” he placed the bag on the table as I slowly walked towards him.

I lightly touched his face “You’re real!” I gasped. He smiled.

I quickly draw my hands back. His grin annoyed me and the fact that I'd chased him all day didn't help. He couldn't just waltz in here like he'd never leave. Before I knew it my hands were fists and I punched him with all my might. I hit him square in the chest as he puffed out air and tumbled to the ground.

“OW! The hell was that for Maka?”

“YOU KNOW!” I hissed hitting the top of his head. “You said you’d come back soon but it’s been almost been 2 years!”

“That’s not that long.”

“It is!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I’ll admit it did take longer than I thought. I’m sorry.”

“HMPH!” I huffed “… Welcome home… Soul…”

“I’m back.” He grinned.

He held out his hands to what I thought was for me to help pull him up, I did so. Instead he pulled me down on top of him. Landing with a thud I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding me close.

“I asked you to wait didn’t I?” he whispered

“I did didn’t I?” I responded pushing back a little to look at him.

As always he gave me that cheeky smile. I lightly hit him with my forehead. He leaned in closer and I closed my eyes. Feeling the touch of his lips and mine I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach. When he pulled back he looked at me again.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back, Soul.”


End file.
